Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 8
Route 16 Once back in , head west onto . Before engaging the blocking the road, use on the nearby tree. You'll reach a northern gate. There is a trainer battle you need to fight to get through it though. Go through it and you'll see a lone house. Inside is a girl who will give you ! Now you can back to any city or town you've previously been to. Head back down and the tree to get back through. Head left and you can engage the by playing the . The interesting thing about the Poké Flute is that you can use it in battle if one of your Pokémon falls asleep. Once you've either caught Snorlax or made it faint, stand right where it was sleeping and use your . You will pick up the . Now you can continue west and through the gate. Inside the gate is one of 's aides. If you have registered at least 40 Pokémon in you Pokédex, he will give you an . This allows you get double the prize money in a battle. You'll automatically be on your . You are on Cycling Road, which is a road that connects three routes: Routes , , and . There are several s and s here to engage in battle with. Just head down on Cycling Road to . Route 17 You'll be going downhill on your bike, so you don't have to use your controls a whole lot (only a little bit). You can use the B button to use your brakes. There are more trainers here, too. Just head through the gate and you'll be on . Route 18 Inside the gate is a Trainer looking to trade his for your / . It is nicknamed "Marc." There's only one , so once you have the required trade, it's recommended. There are three Trainers here, all s. Once done here, head east to Fuchsia City. Fuchsia City In , as you wander around, you will see several cages, each with a Pokémon inside. You may read the sign, and it will register each respective Pokémon in your Pokédex as a "seen" Pokémon. The Pokémon are: , , , , , and either or , defending on which fossil you didn't choose at Mt. Moon. Just past the Pokémon Center, hop down from the ledge and you'll see two houses. The left one is the Warden's house. He will speak a lot of mumbo jumbo because he can't find his . We may have to come back. The house on the left is the home of the Fishing Guru. Just like the one in Vermilion City, he will give you a Rod to use; in this case, the . If you go in the back of his house, you'll see a pond. You can try out your new Good Rod if you want. You might find a or a . Use your by one of the flowers and you'll find a . The Poké Mart here has some new items to choose from. When you're ready, you can enter the to the left of the Pokémon Center. Fuchsia Gym |- | |} |} |} |} This Gym is a little tricky. For one there are invisible glass walls to disorent Koga's challengers. If you look closely, you can see the invisible wall tiles. The trick is to start at the bottom right and go counter-clockwise. Many of Koga's Gym trainers are s that use s like , , and . Koga, however, uses Pokémon. Make sure to bring some s with you! After defeating him, he hands you the , as well as , which can leave a nasty poisoning affliction on an enemy Pokémon. Also, the move can be used outside of battle. Head out of the Gym and head to the Safari Zone at the very north point of the city. Safari Zone The is a very special area in Kanto, much like the other regions' variants of the Safari Zone. For 500, you can roam around and collect as many Pokémon you can get within 600 steps and 30 s. Unfortunately, you cannot actually battle the Pokémon there. You can either throw Bait or a Rock. Bait will keep the Pokémon there, but make it harder to catch, while a Rock will make a Pokémon more likely to flee, but the catch rate increases. There are many very rare Pokémon that can only be obtained here. It is required to get through here to get a certain . It is also the place where the Warden lost his . It may take you several tries to get through it all the way with all the items. The Safari Zone has four areas: The entrance, and Areas 1, 2, and 3. Collect lots of Pokémon and items! Have fun! You only have 600 steps, so let's get the HM first. From the entrance, head northeast to enter Area 1. In this area, there are several items scatterd around. There is a on one of the platforms, and by the water is . Go over the ledge and you can find a . North of the grass by the pond is a . Head to the next area to the west. On the first platform is a bare area of ground and a . Zigzag through the grass and ponds and you can find . Go north to find a . Head west and down to get to the next area. Head straight down to find the Warden's . Now head west and into the house, called the "Secret House," and talk to the man, and he'll give you ! Now you can teach that to a Pokémon to get across bodies of water. Outside the Secret House is and a hidden . If you down, you can find a in the tall grass. By now, you're likely to be almost out of steps. If you did get Surf, you can re-enter and Surf across the first pond and in the middle is a . Also hidden on the little island is a hidden . By Surfing west from there, you can enter the last area easier. If you do, keep heading east and you can find a . Now have fun catching the rest. You will need the last fishing rod, the , in order to get everything, such as or even the very rare . Once you finish, run your steps out and you'll be back in Fuchsia City. Once back, head for the Warden's house. Give him his , and he'll reward you with ! Now you can move large boulders. Teach it to someone, then move the large boulder in his house to pick up a . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen